After Hours
by ArgyleTrekkie
Summary: When Ensign Harry Kim has the night shift and must wake Commander Chakotay, he wakes up someone else on the command team as well. A short add on to Season Five "Warhead" - It's Janeway x Chakotay, just a tad angsty.


Kathryn Janeway woke with a startle.

After all these years of insomnia on Voyager, she had accepted her restless sleeping to be the norm, but she quickly realized that this time there was a commotion next door in her first officer's quarters that served as the wake up call. Starfleet certainly didn't offer much privacy between bulkheads, and the fact that their bedrooms shared the same wall was something the ship designers clearly hadn't given much thought to. She sat up and listened, hearing the deep voice of her XO questioning someone, then a shuffle of drawers opening. She couldn't quite make out the crewmember Chakotay was getting the report from, but then she faintly heard "Should we wake the Captain Sir?"

"No, no, she doesn't get enough sleep as is…" Chakotay tiredly responded.

That was her cue.

Without hesitation she was throwing her silk robe over her simple, yet elegant, camisole and silk bottoms. A few months into their journey Kathryn Janeway starting wearing non-standard issue attire to bed. This had become the only place where she was _Kathryn_, not the captain. All these years had built up, creating this hard, cold barrier. The choice of silk at night was something feminine and non-captainly to cling to. She would get under her Starfleet issue sheets and feel the silk against her body and it would remind her that she was still a woman and Kathryn was indeed still alive, though it was such a small amount now. Her bedroom was also one of the only places she allowed thoughts of what life would be like with Chakotay. She couldn't remember when these daydreams began, but they helped her to relax and assisted in what little sleep she did achieve.

Using her override, she entered Chakotay's quarters almost as swiftly as she would the bridge, though she didn't shout "Report!"

She made eye contact with her operations officer, Harry Kim, instead glancing to her first officer, who was nearly naked. Clearly he had been multitasking while getting the update from the senior officer who was standing in his living area. Chakotay was in his sleeping area, only in his boxer briefs, bending over to place his Starfleet regulation boots on the floor at the edge of the bed, while his other hand had a sonic toothbrush at work. Kathryn still had her hand on the knot of her robe and the other was slowly sliding off her hip, down the satin silky fabric as her blue eyes made contact with her first officer. She felt her lips purse together as her mouth tried to deal with the extra saliva that had instantly formed, but caught herself before she licked her own lips. Even half asleep the man was simply perfection. His dark grey Starfleet issued boxer briefs looked as if they were painted on his golden body. She hadn't seen him this unclothed since she caught him swimming in the river on New Earth and the view of him was jarring. She quickly looked over to Harry as he moved his body to stand at attention to his Captain, trying not to blush. Harry immediately started his report from the top, but couldn't help watch his Captain continue to drink in everything her first officer had to offer as he continued to get dressed just a few paces in front of them. As he put on his uniform trousers, he was angled just perfectly so that she could enjoy the outlines of his muscled legs and his lovely bubble of a rear. Chakotay inquired another question to Harry as he tucked his hand down his slacks and made sure his boxer briefs were flattened and he was properly adjusted before putting on his required undershirts and tucking those in as well. Chakotay then padded over to the bathroom and opened a drawer by the sink and pulled out an old fashioned wooden bristle brush and combed through his hair quickly, still in sight of the officers in the living area. He picked up the pace even more when he left the bathroom and sat at the edge of the bed, putting on his black boots. Again he asked another detail from Harry but Kathryn was so in awe she heard it as if she were still on the other side of the bedroom wall, it was all a jumble of mumbling.

When Chakotay was almost ready, carrying his red and black command uniform jacket in hand and Harry had basically given all the information on the situation, she knew she needed to return to her quarters and switch back into her hard worn uniform. But she remained frozen, almost gawking at Chakotay as his abdominal muscles jutted from his grey undershirt. For a split moment she thought she saw her XO grinning at her, as if to say, "yes, this could be yours if you get your act together."

She didn't know if this little show that just took place would be enough to act on those urges, but she certainly now had more to fuel her own fantasies when she was alone in her bedroom, wearing her feminine silk nightwear with her first officer on the other side of that bulkhead wall.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note<strong>: I wrote this drabble for Marcygoomen after she made a wonderful GIF set for me on tumblr. She has become such a lovely and supportive friend. I thank her for giving me a push to do something like this (I am a reader, lurker, but not a writer!) I might add on to this little drabble. I honestly haven't fully decided just yet.

Ah yes, the **disclaimer**: Of course these characters are not mine, though I love them beyond measure, no infringement is intended.


End file.
